Spider Music
by She who cannot write
Summary: A year and a half after the ending of the last ep. Vash, Millie, Meryl and Knives are living in a house outside of town. The music festival is in town and Meryl's friend from back home is in it (MxV) Chapter 3 is up!
1. Intro Chapter

~Spider Music~  
  
Ch. 1  
  
This is the first chap. of my first fic. Bleh x.x   
  
Legal Crap: I don't own Trigun. But I wish I did. :sigh:  
  
**********  
  
"Its 6 months since my spider-loving brother beat me. He's making me live here, in this house with hime and his two female spider friends. Millie, the taller of the two, is frankly quite stupid and oblivious to the world around her. But, shes actually quite intelligent, she just dosen't realize it. Meryl is a bitch, she thinks she can always order me around. It really pisses me off. I cant stand either of them. What really disgusts me is that my brother, a superior bieng, is romantically entangled with Meryl." Knives read in his journal, then picked up his pen and started to write, " It has now been a year and a half since my brother injured me. He has been begging me to do stuff to interact with the spiders. Dragging me to the bar, making me go to the store with him. I detest it. There has been talk to go to the music festival tonight to see Meryl's friend." Knives closed the journal. He was sitting at his desk near his window with a view of the sand dunes outside. The sun was just setting, the sun's last rays shone in his room. It was about 6 o'clock.   
  
"Hey Knives!" called Vash from downstairs "dinner's ready!"  
  
Knives got up and walked across the sun-drenched room, threw open the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vash, Meryl and Millie were sitting at the table and a big plate of spaghetti was sitting in the middle. Kinves sat in the farthest seat from the insurance girls. He got a plate-full of spaghetti and started to eat in scilence.   
  
"Mr. Knives, why are you so quiet?" inquired Millie.   
  
Knives shot her a death glare and continued to eat his spaghetti.   
  
"Um Knives," Vash said cautiously, "We're going to the music festival tonight after dinner. But before you say no, just come with us, it will be fun."   
  
Knives glared at Vash then finished his spaghetti. He got up from the table and went upstairs to his room.  
  
"So, do you think hes going to go with us?" inquired Millie.  
  
**********  
  
Knives sat in his room thinking when he heard someone knocking at his door. Vash came in.   
  
"Were about ready to go. Are you coming?" said Vash.   
  
"I don't want to go" said Knives.   
  
Vash looked at his brother and said, "It would be good for you to go out with us."   
  
Knives ignored him. Vash, with a big grin on his face, grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him down to the car.  
  
**********  
  
This is just a short little chapter. I might have the next one up thurs or fri. depending on how much stuff i have to do.  
  
Please R+R *show no mercey* ;) 


	2. The Violinist

~Spider Music~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thanks to Lu Angel for bieng first to review! And demonshadow+Gengar, Arika*() and kitty-jinxx.   
  
**********  
  
In no time they were at the bar where the music festival was taking place. It was brightly lit and there was loud applause coming from inside. The four of them made their way inside, the whole time Meryl looking around for her friend.   
  
"Meryl Meryl! Over here!" came a shout from someone near the stage.   
  
"Kate!" shouted Meryl as she hurried around tables and drunk people to her old friend.  
  
Kate was sitting at an empty table up near the stage. She was slightly taller than Meryl with brownish blonde hair to her shoulder blades and blue-grey eyes. She was sipping on a glass of water. She immeadiately stood up when the pary of four walked up.   
  
"Hi Kate! What has it been? Two years?" said Meryl. The two women embraced each other.  
  
"Yeah about that long,but if you ask me, thats too long," said Kate as she sat down at the circular table.  
  
Everyone took seats around the table. Meryl sat on Kate's left, Vash on Meryl's left, Knives to Vash's left and Millie to Kate's right.  
  
"Now introduce me to your friends Meryl," said Kate as she looked at Millie and the two men.  
  
"Sure, this is Millie, thats Vash and Vash's psycotic brother Knives," she said, indicating to each as she introduced them.  
  
Knives scoweld at Meryl.   
  
"And everyone, this is Kate Sunside, my friend from back home," finished Meryl.  
  
"Vash the Stampede?" said Kate.   
  
Vash blushed.  
  
"Um, yeah, thats me," said Vash embarrassed.   
  
"Meryl! I had no idea that you were walking around Gunsmoke with an outlaw-"   
  
She stopped talking as a waitress walked up to the table since Vash was still wanted. She didnt realise that everyone in the town knew Vash was Vash   
  
"May i take your order?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Does 5 beers sound good?" Kate asked the group.  
  
"No, only 4 and one iced tea," said Meryl looking at Vash, "someone has to be the dedicated driver."  
  
The waitress left and they kept on talking.  
  
"So Kate, what do you do for a living?" asked Vash.  
  
"Im a violinist," she said blushing, "my parents didnt really approve, they said that i wouldnt make much money as a musician. They were right. Thats why i'm going to play at the festival tomrrow, to make a few bucks. I actually only have enough money for today and tomorrow untill i get paid for performing."  
  
She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"We will definately be here to cheer you on tomrrow Miss Kate," said Millie with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Knives scoweled.  
  
"I'd be honored to have you guys came and listen to me tomrrow," said the violinist.  
  
The waitress walked up to the table of five with their beers and one iced tea. They each took a mug (or glass) and started drinking.  
  
"I have an idea," said Meryl, "Why don't you stay with us tonight?"  
  
"What a good idea sempai!" exclaimed Millie.  
  
"I'd love to stay with you guys tonight. I'll save a few bucks." she said smiling.  
  
This made Knives scowel even more.  
  
**********  
  
Within an hour, Vash and Millie were drunk. Vash had his ugly green and orange tie around his head and was dancing around. And Millie was talking nonsence.  
  
"Do they always do that when they are drunk?" asked Kate, looking at the two of them.  
  
"Im sorry to say yes," she said shaking her head.  
  
"My stupid brother cant even control himself," said Knives.  
  
"Wow, he speaks," Kate said scarcastically.  
  
"Shutup stupid human," said Knives dangerously.  
  
Meryl gave Kate a look that said, "Don't mess with him, he's alot of trouble."  
  
Kate glared at him then turned and talked to Meryl.  
  
"I'm really glad that you are letting me stay with you guys tonight. Im getting really low on cash. Its really hard to find gigs," she said sighing.  
  
"You can stay with us for as long as you want," said Meryl.  
  
"Realy?" said Kate happily.  
  
"Yeah, you're my friend, we'd love to have you anyways," said Meryl.  
  
Millie and Vash came over and fell on the table.  
  
"I think its time to go home," said Meryl.  
  
They paid for their drinks and headed to the car.  
  
**********  
  
Finally done!!!! Sorry I didnt post this sooner. I havent been able to connect to the net. Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Read and Review. 


	3. Kate

_~Spider Music~  
  
Ch. 3  
  
I don't own Trigun. I didnt say that in the last chapter, but if you were paying attenton in the chapter before that, you would know.  
  
**********  
  
The group rode up to the dark house. The sky was dark as velvet with pin prick stars scatterd across it.  
  
Meryl parked the car and everone got out and went up to the house.  
  
"You've got a nice house," said Kate.  
  
"Thanks," said Meryl, "Let me show you your room."  
  
Kate picked up her violin and her bag and followed Meryl into the house.   
  
Meryl led her up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a room. There was a bed with a side table and a dresser. The room was painted a cool blue color, it made Kate feel relaxed immediately.  
  
"Here you are," said Meryl.  
  
"Thank you so much Meryl, you've made me feel so welcome." said Kate.  
  
"It's the least I could do, now you should get to sleep, you have a preformance tomrrow." said Meryl cheerfully as she walked out the door.  
  
Kate walked over to the bed and sat down. She opend her bag and took out a small brown book, with no writhing on the cover.   
  
She opend it and started writing. "Today I met up with Meryl Stryfe again. I couldn't belive it's been so long. It turns out, she's living with the ledgendary outlaw, Vash the Stampede, his brother and Millie. Vash seems like a normal guy, but I couldnt really tell, because he got drunk awfully fast. His brother, Knives, seems more like the type to kill off people. Frankly, he scares me, he is very quiet and brooding. I didn't like the way he spoke to me at all. I wouldn't be terribly disapointed if I never got to talktto him again," she wrote then closed her book and put it down. She was very tired, she was ready to sleep.  
  
She got into her pajamas, washed her face and got into the clean, cool sheets. Within minutes, her breathing had slown down into a calm rhythym, she was asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Short chapter. Very short chapter.  
  
R+R 


End file.
